Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a read/write circuit used for a magnetic disk apparatus, or an optical disk apparatus. More specifically, the present invention is directed to a data separator and a signal processing circuit suitable for constructing a highly integrated circuit with a lower power consumption.